


It’s supposed to be hard?

by Adamarks



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Road Head, Trucks, True Love, cheetos, trucks as metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Simon gives Shepard road head
Relationships: Simon Snow/Shepard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Simpard is life





	It’s supposed to be hard?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts).



> Dedicated to clev :)

It was a regular day in the neighborhood (a beautiful day in the neighborhood), and Simon and I were going on a drive. I had a half-drunk pop in the cup holder, and Simon was dumping a bag of Cheetos™ into his mouth. 

“Hey dude,” I said, “gimme some.” 

Simon grunted and dumped some into my open mouth. “-anks,” I said around like 18 Cheetos™. 

Simon finished them off and licked his lips. He rolled up the empty bag carefully and shoved it into the empty cup holder so he wouldn’t make  The Truck dirty. (The only fight we’ve ever had was over getting  The Truck dirty.) (She’s not  _ just  _ a truck.) 

“Hey, Shepard?” 

I looked over at him. “Yeah, Simon?”

“Wanna try getting road head?” 

“Huh?”

“Y’know, like, I suck you off while you drive.”

“But dude, you’ve never even sucked my dick when I’m not driving,” I said, wrinkling my nose. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “but the threat of dying might actually get me into it.”

I hummed. “Well ok.”

I looked back at the road and waited for him to get to it. When five minutes passed with absolutely no movement I turned to him. “You gonna do your thing, bro?”

Simon was deep in thought. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I dunno what to do, exactly.” 

“Oh jeez.”

“Yeah, maybe try getting your cock out.” 

_ Me?  _ “Aren’t you supposed to do that?”

Simon looked taken aback.  _ “Me? _ Isn’t that a bit, like, gay, mate?” 

“Simon, remember, we’ve talked about it being okay if you’re a bit gay. It’s no biggie.”

He breathed a sigh. “Yeah, dude. You’re right.” 

Tentatively, Simon reached over, undid my belt, unzipped my fly, and took my dick out of my undies. He laid it down and took his hands away. 

We both stared at my flaccid penis. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be hard?” He asked.

“It is? You haven’t even done anything yet.” 

“I’m supposed to  _ do _ something?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Suck it or something.”

In a small, lost voice, he whispered, “... like a straw?”

I wasn’t really sure either, so I patted his shoulder and put my dick away. “We’ll google it when we get home.”

He breathed a sigh and sunk back into the seat, relieved.  


“Cool.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> R&R no flames pls!


End file.
